Safe And Sound
"Safe And Sound" by Capital Cities is featured on Just Dance 2014 as an unlockable/hidden song. Dancer Five different dancers switch between the song. Three of them are girls, and two of them are boys. *The first dancer wears an orange jumpsuit similar to the one in Mas Que Nada and black ankle strap stilettos. *The second dancer wears a blue track jacket with green and orange arrows, grey skinny jeans, and green shoes. *The third dancer wears a pink tank top with a blue sleeveless vest, a blue skirt, long green socks and blue creepers. *The fourth dancer wears the classic Good Feeling vest with a green long sleeve shirt, with black skinny jeans and yellow shoes *The fifth dancer wears a blue and teal striped loose cropped shirt, pink watermelon shorts, long green socks and yellow shoes. Background There's a yellow screen that has some red stripes on it, with some green grapefruits and bubbles behind it. At some parts of the song, mostly at when the boys are dancing, the screen changes to dark green and the stripes are bright green and bubbly, and behind it is dark green with some blurry lights. Gold Moves There are five gold moves in the song. Each switched dancer gets their own gold move. *First: Flow your hair with both her arms. *Second: Rub the right side of your head with your right arm. *Third: Swing your right arm downward while bouncing. *Fourth: Move your right arm upward and rub your hair. *Fifth: Move your right arm upward and swing your hair. sas gold move 1.png sas gold move 2.png sas gold move 3.png sas gold move 4.png sas gold move 5.png Trivia *.This is the third choreography to change genders. The first was Song 2 from Just Dance 2 and the second was Gangnam Style from Just Dance 4. *Majority of the dancers are wearing outfits or accessories from previous dancers. Dancers are listed in order below and state what outfit or accessory the dancer is wearing. **Mas Que Nada complete outfit. **Jacket similar to the Electro Body Combat workout **Skirt from "Oath," crop top from Hit The Lights, denim vest from the alternate version of "Call Me Maybe," and creepers from "Die Young." **Jacket from original version of "Good Feeling," and shirt from "Beauty and a Beat" **Shoes from "C'mon," and the Banana from In The Summertime, socks from "C'mon" or "Flashdance... What A Feeling," and shirt from "Rich Girl" (With a chair). *A Fructis sponsored website would give out free codes to players before the Uplay one did. For the first couple of days, it was available to all NTSC countries, but later in time, it could only be accessed in Canada, or with the use of a Canadian proxy. Despite the website only working for Canada, the codes can be used in any NTSC country. *There's a beta picture of this, and on the top it has the PS3 shapes near the names. However, the song can't be reached on the PS3, due to there being no Redeem Code button on it. *The second switched dancer appears to be the same as the one from Alfonso Signorini and I Kissed a Girl's on stage mode. *This song was released on March 5 for the Wii, Wii U, and Xbox 360, for the NTSC region. Players could get it with a Uplay account and receiving a code for it, but now it redirects to the Uplay website. * The first dancer of this song shares a resemblance with We Can Fly. * The fourth dancer resembles Pump It and Don't You Worry Child And Good Feeling * The first coach has an avatar which comes with the unlocking of the song on Just Dance 2014. It's also available on Just Dance 2015 for 5 Mojo coins. Gallery Safe And Sound.jpg|Beta picture of Safe and Sound (notice the glove is on her right hand) 5cdb1c02cef22e5e635b8b3d644c070ea8ccef79.jpg|The 5th dancer in a banner for Fructis' promotion Safe_And_Sound_JD2014.jpg|Safe And Sound safe and sound p1.png|First dancer safe and sound p2.png|Second dancer safe and sound p3.png|Third dancer safe and sound p4.png|Fourth dancer safe and sound p5.png|Fifth dancer SafeandSound.png|The dance on the menu Safe and sounf.jpg|Advertisement for the free code on Uplay SafeandSoundAvatar.png 150.png|C1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar Videos File:Capital Cities - Safe And Sound (Official Video) File:Just Dance 2014 - Capital Cities - Safe And Sound - 5 Stars (Fructis Promotion) File:Garnier Fructis - Dance Proof Your Hair Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:NTSC region Category:Code Required Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:2010's Category:Region Exclusives Category:Transforming Dancers Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Recycled elements Category:Pop Songs Category:Free Downloadables Category:Dancers that change gender Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014